1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable seating devices and more specifically it relates to an outdoor stool system for providing a portable seating structure capable of being utilized in various ground surface conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable seating devices have been in use for years. Portable seating devices are typically comprised of a foldable structure commonly referred to as the “lawn chair.” Conventional lawn chairs are not suitable for transporting over long distances because of their large size even when folded.
Hunters, hikers, bird watchers, fishermen, outdoor enthusiasts and others who travel in the outdoors have a need for a portable and compact seating device. However, current portable seats are not suitable for usage over extended distances and for various types of ground surfaces.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a portable seating structure capable of being utilized in various ground surface conditions. Conventional seating devices are not suitable for transporting for long distances and are not suitable for usage in various ground surface conditions.
In these respects, the outdoor stool system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable seating structure capable of being utilized in various ground surface conditions.